


Promises, promises

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collar, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Barry Allen, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Power Bottom Barry Allen, Shibari, Sub Leonard Snart, dildo, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 9. Bondage | Lingerie





	Promises, promises

“Oh I feel so full, you feel so good in me Len.” Barry moaned as he pushed back against his boyfriend’s cock. Barry planted his feet on the bed and reached between his thighs to jerk himself off as he looked at Len with heavy-lidded eyes. 

Len was standing at the foot of their bed, arms folded firmly behind his back and torso bound with a deep red rope that crossed over his skin in a tasteful diamond pattern. A matching red ball gag was pressed between his lips and cheeks flushed as he looked down at where he and Barry were connected. 

Len bowed his head, watching as he drew his hips back dragging his cock out of Barry’s puffy and used hole before he snapped his hips, driving himself back into his boyfriend who cried out in ecstasy.

“Come on baby, I’m sure you can give me more than that.” Barry teased, right hand jerking backward tugging on the leash that was wrapped around his palm. Len moaned around the gag as he was pulled forward thanks to the leash clipped to the front of his leather collar. The action pushing his cock deeper into Barry, the brunet keened and arched up off the bed at the way Len’s cock pushed against his prostate. 

“Yes, God yes just like that!” Barry panted as he tossed his free hand onto the bed next to him as he thrust his hips down to meet Len’s. His stiff cock bobbing in the air as a bead of pre-cum dripped down his heated flesh drawing Len’s eyes to it and the urge to touch was overwhelming but the gag and the ropes prevented it. He was only moving at the pace Barry allowed him to and it was extremely arousing, he could feel his climax approaching quickly as those thoughts flew across his mind. 

“I can feel you throbbing inside of me, fuck you’re so deep inside of me baby. You’re so close aren’t you?” Barry reached up with his free hand to tug at the ropes bracketing Len’s defined chest muscles. 

Len nodded quickly as his hips started to stutter and Barry smiled knowingly before he lifted a leg and pushed Len back. Len made a muffled noise of surprise when he stumbled back a few steps, his erect cock slipping from Barry’s body with a lewd pop. The leash stopping him from moving too far back however and Len had to lean forward a bit to not choke. 

“We can’t have you coming just yet can we baby? Now be good and stay right there for me.” Barry parted his legs wider and reached down towards his sloppy with lube and pre-cum hole and shoved three of his fingers into himself. Barry let out a pleased cry; eyes closing and head flopping back against the bed below him. 

Len made a wounded noise at the sight of Barry’ three fingers tight in his own hole, lube slowly trailing down his own wrist as Barry panted on the bed as he adjusted to his own fingers instead of Len’s cock. Len’s cock was throbbing from where it was hard up against his stomach and he ached to be back inside of Barry instead of just watching the brunet fingering himself. 

“Oh, oh, it feels so good Len, but not as good as your cock.” Barry moaned as he used his other hand that he had looped end of the leash around his wrist to reach down and palm his erection. 

Len made a muffled noise as Barry jerked himself off at a quick pace, fingers spreading wider inside of himself giving Len quite the view that just made him more turned on and desperate to be buried back inside of his boyfriend. 

“Oh fuck!” Barry suddenly shouted out, toes curling into the sheets underneath him as he pushed his whole body up off the mattress as his cum spurted out from his cock. Len watched helplessly as Barry came so hard his cum sprayed up to his nipples. Barry panted for breath as his limbs fell limp onto the bed; head tipping to the side with his eyes closed and cheeks blushed a deep red. Len wasn’t sure he saw anything so beautiful as the sight of Barry post-orgasm. 

“Oh that felt amazing baby, god I wonder how much better it would have been if you had been spilling inside of me. That’s what happens I guess when you refuse to wear a cock ring.” Barry pushed himself up onto his elbows to peer at Len with dark eyes and cock already hardening up between his thighs. 

“Do you want another try baby? Do you think you will be able to hold out until I come again?” Barry twisted his body until he was on his hands and knees and slowly crawling over to where Len stood. He used his hold on Len’s leash and tugged him so he was back in his original spot. Len thought for a moment and considered how hard he was and how tight and hot Barry would be around him and shook his head. 

“I thought as much, it’s okay baby.” Barry crooned as he leaned forward and sucked the tip into his mouth, lavishing at the sensitive, musky head with his tongue. Len moaned around the gag and tried his best not to thrust into Barry’s tempting mouth. 

“I know what you want to do baby, but you know how much I love having you come inside of me.” Barry slowly dragged his tongue down Len’s shaft before sitting up. 

“How about this, I’ll let you come inside of me and then you can watch as I fuck myself with a dildo to my own completion, using your cum as lube. What do you say, baby, does that sound good?” Barry suggested as he flipped himself onto his back and wrapped his legs around Len’s waist, tugging the older man closer. 

Len nodded quickly and his cheeks flushing at the mental image before it was all pushed from his mind when Barry guided his cock inside of his ready hole. 

“Mm, yes just like that.” Barry moaned sounding high as a kite as Len bottomed out inside of him. Barry flexed his leg muscles to hold him close as he started to rock slightly against Len’s groin, shifting Len’s cock inside of himself. 

Len bowed his head and pushed forward, his climax rapidly approaching and he forced himself to keep his eyes open so he didn’t miss the sight of his cock emptying himself inside of his boyfriend. 

“Go on baby, come in me, I want to feel it,” Barry begged as he tugged at the leash again forcing Len to shuffle closer and moan around his gag. Barry titled his hips up and clenched his hole down as tightly as he could and smiled happily when Len let out a louder muffle moan as his body jerked and Barry felt Len’s warm cum flood into him. 

Len watched entranced at the sight of Barry pulled off of his cock and the gush of Len’s cum spilling out of his gaping hole and over his thighs. 

“I love this feeling,” Barry hummed as he reached down and scooped some of Len’s cum up with his fingers before shoving it back inside of himself with a little whine that made Len swallowed hard. 

Barry groped around the bed until he makes an ‘aha’ noise and pulled a blue dildo into view and he planted his feet firmly on the bed. Len lurched forward unable to help himself as Barry easily slid the toy into himself, forcing some of Len’s cum out of himself and down his thighs and onto his bed with a soft cry. Barry pushed it until it was fully seated inside of himself before twisting the base of the toy and Len watched with rising arousal as the toy started to vibrate and made Barry cry out.

Barry thrust his hips up into the air, cock bouncing and leaking as he writhed on the bed under Len’s intense gaze. Barry reached down and quickly and roughly jerked his cock, obviously desperate to get off again. Len’s own cock gave a jerk at the sight and whined behind the gag when Barry once again came, fresh come covering his own torso. Barry just managed to get the toy out of himself before all strength left his body and he was laying on his side in a heap as he enjoyed the bliss of his second orgasm. 

Barry blinked slowly and tugged on the leash until Len sat on the bed, shuffling closer on his knees until he was in arms reach for Barry. Barry reached up and yanked at the quick release knot he had built into the knots and Len fell into Barry’s open arms the moment he spat the ball gag out. Len messily pressed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss and Barry draped his arms over Len’s shoulders happily.

“The things you do to me Barry Allen, it should be illegal,” Len muttered as he pressed kisses over Barry’s face. 

“You can arrest me later, right now I want cuddles and sleep,” Barry promised with a small yawn. 

“Promises promises Scarlet,” Len said fondly as he tucked Barry’s face under his chin and held the brunet close, mentally making a note to acquire some handcuffs that wouldn’t hurt Barry later.


End file.
